The Jetsons
Opening Logos * WB. Animation * Hanna-Barbera Cartoons * WWE Studios Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera, WWE Studios and Warner Bros. Animation Presents * "The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania" * Starring: Big Show Sheamus, Michael Cole, Alicia Fox, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Jey Uso, Jimmy Uso, Dolph Ziggler, and Mr. McMahon * Casting and Voice Direction by: Collette Sunderman * Edited by: Cris Mertens * Music by: Tim Kelly * Line Producer: Zahra Dowlatabadi * Produced by: Brandon Vietti * Executive Producers: Sam Register, Michael J. Luisi * Written by: Jed Elinoff & Scott Thomas * Based on Characters Created by: Hanna-Barbera * Directed by: Anthony Bell Ending Credits Cast * Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Jeff Bergman as George Jetson and Mr. Spacely ** Trevor Devall as Elroy Jetson ** Grey Griffin as Jane Jetson ** Danica McRellar as Judy Jetson ** Tress MacNeille as Rosie ** Frank Welker as Astro ** and the WWE Superstars: Big Show, Michael Cole, Alicia Fox, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Sheamus, Stardust,. Jey Uso, Jimmy Uso, Dolph Ziggler as Mr. McMahon * Additional Voices by ** Eric Bauza as Rolf Rodriguez ** JB Blanc as Usher Robot ** Will Friedle as Mayor Mercury ** Tania Gondai as Receptionist ** Kevin Michael Richardson as Drill Boy * Production Managers: Leslie Granger, Russel Green * Assistant Production Managers: April Cline, Christy Heyob, Andrew Riggin * Character Design: Stephen Jones, Dexter Smith * Prop Design: Byron Penaranda, Martin Warner * Character Cleanup: Will Terrell * Background Key Design: Jojo Aguilar, Ruben Chavez, Stephen Lewis * Background Paint: Andrew Phillipson, Donna Prince * Color Stylist: James Peters * Storyboard: Dan Fausett, Peter Ferk, James Fuji, Ashley J. Long, Douglas Lovelace, Rebecca Wallace * Storyboard Cleanup: Tracy Lee * Animation Timing: Phil Cummings, Michel Lyman, Bob Nesler, Herb Moore, Kevin Petrilak, Swinton Scott * Animation Checking: Misoon Kim, Wendy Jacobsmeyer, Justin Schultz * Supervising Technical Director: Matt Girardi * Effects Animation: Aaron Chavda, Jason Flapp, Timothy N. Ryan * Animation Services: Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. * Supervising Directors: Dongyoung Lee, Youngmin Kwon * Animation Directors: Youngsun Lee, kisoo Kwon, Sunghee Lin, Kyungwook Min, Daekwon Lee, Younjung Kang, Younhee Kang, Younsan Park, Songhwan Kim, Jongnan Lim, Sangkyung Han, Hwajong Kim, Injun Park, Seungmin Baek, Jongsoo Choi, Jaeok Jung * Key Animation: Bosin Lee, Miyyoung Han, Chansook Son, Jaein Yoo, Boyoung Shin, Jina Han, Eunhwa Jung, Nisun Lee, Hyunok Lee, Sunki Ahn, Nikyung Seo, Jinhee Kim * Background Directors: Nikyung Kim, Seungyoung Un, Ktak Cha, Seungni Kwak, Chulyoung Lee, Jaekoo Kin, Saewok Lee, Eungtae Jung, Jaeryong Sin * CG Team: Seungjoo Park, Sukwhe Heo, Youngho Seo * Production Support: Heane Kim, Diane Oh-Kim, Youngtae Kim, Mijeong Kim, Haesung Kim, Wanwoo Chuh, Seungwoo Baek * Post Production Executive: Greg Enerson * Post Production Manager: Rebecca Unger * Assistant Editor: Craig Paulsen * Recording Facility: Salami Studios * Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins * Track Readers: Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: David N, Cowan, Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick Foley, Mike Garcia * Post Production Sound Services: Atlas Oceanic Sound and Picture * Online Editor: Darren Griffiths * Assistant Editors: Melissa Bailey, Michael G. Buck, Gabe Thorburn * Featured Song ** "Jetson's (Main Theme)" *** Written by: Joseph Barbera, William Hanna and Hoyt Curtin *** Performed by: Randy Crenshaw, Angie Jaree, Beverley Staunton ** "Hero's Heart" *** Written by: Tim Kelly *** Performed by: Randy Crenshaw, Angie Jaree, Beverley Staunton ** "Crank It Up" *** Written by: Jim Johnston *** Performed by: Brand New Sih *** Courtesy of WWE Music Group ** "Hell Fire" *** CFO$ *** A WWE and Wind-Up Songs Production ** "No Chance in Hell" and "The Truth Reigns" *** Written and Performed by: Jim Johnston *** Courtesy of WWE Music Group ** "The Second Coming" *** CFO$ *** A WWE and Wind-Up Songs Production * Production Administrator: Daphne Fei * Production Support: Cher Bentley, Tina Fallah, Audrey Kim, Andrea Lo, Tamara Miles, Jill Share, Kirk Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Casting Administration: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Spencer Howerton, Debbie Lindquist, Chaz Murphy, Naral Simonian, Anthena Wingate * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Rebecca Nathany, Bonnie Neggrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Busness & Legall Affairs for WWE Studios: Bradley Buchanan * Production Supervision; Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executive in Charge of Production for WWE Studios: Richard Lowell * Executive in Charge of Production: Jay Bastian * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * © 2017 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. * "The Jetsons" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera. WWE, The WWE Logo, Big Show, Michael Cole, Alicia Fox, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Sheamus, Stardust,. Jey Uso, Jimmy Uso, Dolph Ziggler as Mr. McMahon are trademarks of WWE. All Rights Reserved. Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Cartoons * WWE Studios * WB. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:The Jetsons Category:End Credits Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:WWE Studios Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Home Entertainment